Our Strange Relationship
by tofu-melon
Summary: [AtobeRyoma] Days went by in the same manner from the time the sun rose, and the day came to a close in the same manner to the time the sun set. Ryoma doesn't mind though.


**Our Strange Relationship**  
XxMaster-ExX  
**ONE-SHOT** -- I have no more energy for a chapter story anymore...  
Warnings -- Just.. weird, 'kay?

---

Their day was a normal day. Waking up in the morning, going to school, meeting each other in the promised cafe, and sitting across from each other contently sipping on a cool pina colada smoothie made from the fresh pineapples from Hawaii... Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

The once-boy-now-man, who's ego was much worse than it was 3 years ago, flicked a stray strand of light hair from his eyes as he nibbled on his straw, gazing intently at his companion. Ryoma noticed the staring earlier on, but did nothing to stop them. Of course... no matter what he did Atobe would keep on watching him in an act of disobedience and rebellion against the other... simply because Atobe loved challenging Ryoma whether it be in tennis or simple things like arcade games and who can spit the farthest out. (Atobe always quit in the middle of these games)

"... how was your day?" Light brown eyes, so bright that it looked golden in the afternoon sun, flickered up to acknowledge the presence of the other male. Atobe shrugged, looking to the side and away from Ryoma, "The usual." he supplied.

Ryoma smirked at the unenthusiastic reply and cocked his head to the side, "Hmm... you mean you lost the practice match with Shishido?" he guessed, but already knew the answer before Atobe threw an annoyed glare to the arrogant teen and scoffed, "As much as I hate to admit it, the guy's getting stronger with each match he plays." Ryoma nodded, dipping his head down to take the straw in between his lips, "Maybe you're just getting old." he mumbled around the tube.

Atobe stiffened slightly in his seat and stared at Ryoma with disbelief, "I could shove a tennis ball down your throat then up your ass and leave you for dead and sexually active in an unused janitor's closet, I swear I can."

"Heh, kinky."

---

Their day was a normal day. Waking up in the morning, going to school, meeting each other in the promised cafe, sitting across from each other contently sipping on a cool pina colada smoothie, and walking side-by-side down a narrow street surrounded by houses of western styles and Ryoma grimaced at each and every one of them as he passed... and Atobe who grimaced at them for a totally different reason... Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

Hands tucked safely in his pocket to keep them from wrapping themselves around Ryoma's thinner waist, and getting his hand slapped as a result. It truly bruised something other then his hand.

"I think if we bring Inui-sempai's special juice over to the World's Health Organization, they'll call it the cause of cancer." the dark-haired boy said out randomly, breaking the silence that wrapped them up in a tight bubble that made it hard for them to breathe. Atobe silently thanked Ryoma for undoing that uncomfortable silence.

Smirking at the rude remark against Inui Sadaharu's special drinks designed for torture, Atobe shook his head and laughed silently, "Maybe it'll cure AIDs."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and paused in his step. He looked like he was thinking carefully before his head snapped up quickly and he raised an eyebrow, "What?" he demanded, undoubtably confused.

Atobe shrugged, "That way we can have sex without fearing or using condoms."

"... I refuse to drink any of Inui-sempai's drinks just to have sex. Abstinence sounds like a better idea." Ryoma nodded, arms crossed across his chest and picking up his pace to catch up with the taller male.

"I'll hold you up to that." Atobe rolled his eyes, looking just as elegant about it all.

"At least I can withhold sex."

---

Their day was a normal day. Waking up in the morning, going to school, meeting each other in the promised cafe, sitting across from each other contently sipping on a cool pina colada smoothie, walking side-by-side down a narrow street, and making out under a street lamp as the sun was setting in the background, with breaths hot against each other's red lips and an unnoticed hand tha found its way up Ryoma's shirt and to his dusky nipples, rubbing it with the callouses on Atobe's fingerpads... Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

"Who can withhold sex?" Atobe grunted, thrusting his hip out to grind against the other's. Ryoma groaned deep within his throat and gripped the expensive, silk blouse that held onto Atobe's form jealously... although Ryoma never understood Atobe's sense of style for a being so rich... at least silk felt good when it was being rubbed against his crotch.

"Hah... aah... K-Keigo..." Ryoma gasped, leaning up and latching onto Atobe's neck like a hungry animal, his sounds and groans all a hot breath againt his already heated skin.

Everything seemed to have been forgotten. From the fact that they were just arguing about cancer and AIDs, to the opinion that Ryoma could withhold sex, and the fact that they were in the middle of the sidewalk with enough light shining onto Japan that all of their movements and how Atobe was currently in the middle of trying to pull of Ryoma's shirt could be seen very well.

Ryoma seemed to catch onto his thoughts quickly and he brought his arms back down to stop Atobe from undressing him. The other looked confused for a moment, then made a face as if he had understood now, "You want to do it with your shirt on? Oh I see, well I don't mind it might be sexy--"

"NO." Ryoma hissed, trying to cover the evidence of his apparent lust , "We're in the middle of the street where it is bright enough that we could be seen, if we were to have sex in public---I'd prefer an alley."

Atobe looked thoughtful, then he nodded, "One alleyway coming right up."

"NO! That's not what I meant! If we're going to have sex, we're gonna do it right and in a bed! Your bed with silk covers! Yes! Let's go have sex on your bed!" Ryoma nodded, eyes flaming with excitement and the very though of black, silk sheet coverings.

"... you silk-fetish."

---

Their day was a normal day. Waking up in the morning, going to school, meeting each other in the promised cafe, sitting across from each other contently sipping on a cool pina colada smoothie, walking side-by-side down a narrow street, making out under a street lamp, and licking and pounding and kissing each other into the mattress, while Ryoma's hands gripped his beloved covers with enough force to leave creases as Atobe worked himself in and out of the younger male's body, leaving him groaning and moaning, begging and aching for more... Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

"No matter how many times I fuck you in half like this you're always so goddamned tight!" he groaned as the waves of sheer pleasure hit his body like a truck when Ryoma tightened around him at his words and husky voice.

Sounding softly when fingers that splayed out on his stomach moved down to his navel, Ryoma squirmed under the hot hand, urging it to move faster. Atobe clicked his tongue at the boy and paused his hands and slowed his thrusting, "Naughty Ryoma..." he cooed, smirking like a god as he bent down closer to the boy's face and taking his lips in a kiss of tongue, "Do you like this?" he asked when he pulled away from the boy again and edged his hand closer to the other's sex. Ryoma nodded, whining in a shrill note as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from the amount of pleasure he recieved from Atobe's hand hardly near him, but knowing that it was getting closer--

"Silly boy," the man groaned as he thrust into him again, harder this time and making the boy under him cry out in pleasure, "You think you deserve this?" Atobe was growling ferociously by now, like an animal as he gripped the throbbing cock with his hot hands, but only holding it.

Ryoma cried out and arched his back, wanting more touches, "Ke-Keigo..." he whimpered, legs spreading wider as he sighed.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you?" Atobe leaned over Ryoma and placed kisses on his neck and jaw, "How hard Ryoma?"

Whether it was the question or the very sound of Atobe's voice he didn't know, but Ryoma was getting harder with each word that slipped through those hot lips and met contact with his skin, "Hard..." he gasped.

With his word Atobe did seem to drive into him harder, recieving a louder cry from the boy, "How hard?"

"Harder..."

He did so, but paused for another question, a sly smile spreading over his lips as he grip over Ryoma's aroused sex tightened, "This hard?"

"_Just fucking fuck me with that thing you nimrod!It's not very difficult--all you do is move your hips, can't your monkey brain comprehend that?_ Ryoma hissed between his teeth, sitting up on his elbows and glaring at the cocky expression on the other, "... Just move."

"Absolutely."

And Ryoma felt like he had dug his own grave...

---

Their day was a normal day. Waking up in the morning, going to school, meeting each other in the promised cafe, sitting across from each other contently sipping on a cool pina colada smoothie, walking side-by-side down a narrow street, making out under a street lamp, licking and pounding and kissing each other into the mattress, and saying their goodbye to each other for the day, while leaning into each other for a kiss goodnight which is only placed on the forehead and Atobe's large hand brushed through Ryoma's hair, sorting out the knots and tangles from their last activity... Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

"Have a safe trip..." Ryoma said softly, allowing Atobe to kiss his cheek in addition to the peck on his forehead.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just wondering how you'll play tennis tomorrow with your aching waist." Another sneer that spread across his lips in slight mocking, but all in good humour as Atobe bent down to place another kiss on his temples... his lips lowered down to Ryoma's ear and whispered, "Dream of me tonight."

After saying that, he hastily jumped backwards and started up his sleek, black sports car by twisting the key, "I'll see you tomorrow." he called through the window, then drove off without another word. Ryoma stood there, rubbing the spot where Atobe had last kissed him on and pulled a face, "Ick... why's he saying such gross, old man lines? If I dreamt of him tonight I just might become sick from it all." he groaned and turned around to enter through the gates of his house--

--but he paused... and smiled.

Ryoma didn't expect anything less from Atobe Keigo afterall.

--END OF "OUR STRANGE RELATIONSHIP"--

After finishing my current multi-chaptered fics now, I'm only working on one-shots. But this is Prince of Tennis because I feel I owe you guys the most. Please enjoy. :D


End file.
